


Daylight

by NancyDfan



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, secret of shadow ranch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-12-01 18:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: Dirk looks upon Frances as the morning light brings his leave.





	Daylight

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic back in 2013 and posted it on ff.net. I have since abandoned that profile and am moving all these fics over here. No changes, no edits. Everything in its original error filled (probably) glory.

It was dark just after two in the morning. He knew he should be sleeping, but his mind wouldn't let him rest. This was the last night he would ever see the love of his life. How could he close his eyes on her?

Dirk Valentine laid in silence watching his sweet Frances breath softly. She was so beautiful with her auburn hair slightly tousled. He couldn't believe he would never see her again. But it had to be this way. Instead of a normal life of mining or banking, he had chosen a life of crime leading him to a night like this.

The outlaw cursed himself for going to Caddy's that day. It was there where he heard her sweet music chorusing from the piano. Her eyes had been closed with consideration and goodness had a woman ever looked so beautiful. Dirk was captivated right on the spot. From that moment on, his soul belonged to her.

But her love hadn't changed his crooked heart. Dirk robbed throughout the southwest leaving no train unscathed. He had grown a wealth matching a king, but what good was money if there was no one to share it with? It was but a shallow reminder of something he couldn't have.

Dirk had decided some time ago that he would leave it to Frances. He was going to break her heart. Why not offer his love that way? It was the only thing he had left to give her. In the morning when the daylight shown brightly through the window, a letter for her he would leave telling her to wait and watch for him. One last thing – one last time. Another challenge he had to win before everything would be ready for Frances, and he would leave the territory of Arizona forever to fade into obscurity, desolation, and loneliness.

However, for right now, Dirk focused only on her and his heart breaking knowing he was losing her. No wealth in the world was worth the pain he would feel in the morning.


End file.
